


A Million Worlds Apart

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dear Evan Hansen, Based on the song 'If I Could Tell Her', F/M, I might expand on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: If I could tell herTell her everything I seeIf I could tell herThat she is everything to me-Hunk tries to comfort Pidge. The resolution is... unclear.





	A Million Worlds Apart

"He thought you were  _awesome."_ Pidge sniffs. 

"He thought I was awesome? My  _brother?"_ Hunk nods quickly. 

"Definitely." Pidge sniffs again. 

"...How?" Hunk swallows nervously. 

"Well... he always said that there was nothing like your smile. How it was always so... subtle and perfect and  _real."_  Pidge's breath hitches and Hunk thinks back to things he's noticed about her. "He also noticed that you scribble stars in the cuffs of your jeans whenever you get bored and that you still fill out the quizzes in those teen magazines." Her cheeks pink slightly and Hunk can feel his own face getting warm. 

"How come he never..." She trails off but Hunk can guess what she was going to say.  _How come he never told me any of this?_ Hunk swallows. 

"He wanted to but he couldn't find the way to talk to you. But he would always say, 'if I could tell her everything that I see and if I could tell her that she's everything to me, I would. But we're a million worlds apart and I don't know how I would even  _start_.'" Her eyes are filled with tears and she looks up at him, fragile and hopeful. 

"Did... did he say anything else?" Hunk freezes. 

"About- about you?" She flushes and jumps up, letting out a choked laugh. 

"N-never mind! I- I don't really care anyways." Hunk jumps up and places a tentative hand on her arm. 

"It's just that... he said so many things about you! I'm trying to remember the best ones!" He slowly leads her back to the bed and they sit back down. 

"He said that you looked really pretty-" Hunk coughs. "I mean - it looked pretty cool when you put indigo streaks in your hair." 

"He did?" Her voice sounds hopeful and there's the beginnings of a smile on her face. Hunk nods. 

"And he wondered how you learned to dance like the rest of the world isn't there." Hunk swallows. "But he kept it all inside his head, everything he saw he left unsaid. He always used to ask, 'what do you do when there's this great divide?'" Pidge lowers her eyes. 

"He always seemed  _so far_ away."

"And what do you do when the distance is too wide?" 

"It's... it's like I don't know  _anything_ at all." She whispers, looking at her hands. Hunk swallows. 

"And how do you... how do you say 'I love you'?" Pidge looks back up at him, eyes sad. Hunk lifts a hand and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, causing her to gasp. 

"...but we're a million worlds apart and... I don't know how I would even start..." Her mouth opens, a question on her lips. Hunk sets his shoulders, leans down and kisses her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. 
> 
> I might expand on this. If I do I _might_ change who Connor is and Lance would be Jared.
> 
> (Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).)


End file.
